Through hell and back
by Timewizard23
Summary: Just a story of complete randomness. Where very little adds up.


As he woke up, his head was aching. He felt like he was ran over by a truck. Unwillingly, his eyes slowly opened, to find himself in a forest. At least, he thought it was a forest. It didn't look like any forest he had ever seen. More importantly, who was he. Now that he thought about it, he didn't remember anything. He knew there was something there, but nothing would come to memory. Putting aside that matter for later, he sat up, massaging his nape as he did so. When he got up, he decided that exploring the area directly around him was a good idea. He didn't remember why, but he just knew it was the first thing he should do. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except for literally everything. The plants and trees were all sorts of colors, but he just felt that the colors weren't right. The terrain was too plain. He chuckled at the pun he made. The ground was just too flat, and cliffs and ravines were sharp turns and corners. It was like something out of a game with really bad graphics. He decided to lean on a tree to think. That was his first mistake. Falling onto the ground, he saw the tree shimmer, like a distortion. It wasn't real, it just looked real. On his way back he saw a small rucksack where he had lay earlier. He didn't remember it being there when he woke up. It didn't look like his, but he may as well look through it, incase there was something useful inside of it. There was an old phone, some clothes that looked his size, a pair of glasses, and an earpiece, and something that looked like a small game, for some reason. He decided to carry the bag with him. It seemed no one was gonna claim it any time soon. He got back up; it was time to go. There were sons in two parts of the sky, so he didn't know the time or direction. So he picked a direction and headed that way.

It was getting late and he had to settle down for the night, despite it only feeling like a good hour. He decided to stop by an incredibly large tree. He was hoping. It was a small chance, but he hoped it paid off. He was right, the tree was real, except for a door sized section like a hologram. He crawled inside. It was small, but it was just big enough for him to lay down in. He wasn't worried about wildlife coming in. After exploring, he decided there was no wildlife. At least, none he could find. Second mistake; falling asleep. The dreams were just blurs, with only vague details. It started with green, lots of green, and what seemed like, cattle? Then it blurred, too hazy to make out. Then it was grey, metal perhaps, and ocean. Vast expanses of ocean as far as the eye can see. There was a steady beep, and pings. Then it blurred over to the dark of night. That was when it went to hell. Sirens. Tracers flaring. Explosion. Fire. Screams. Icy water. Blackness. Then it faded to a blinding light, in what seemed to be a white room. Then an orange haze. Pain, unbearable pain swept over. Then blackness, with green highlights, then the beeping of a phone. That was what woke him up. The phone rang, despite no service. When he answered, it hung up. He was sweating, but it wasn't from the nightmare. It was hot, extremely so. Third mistake. He decided to check outside.

He never ran so fast in his life. No matter how fast he ran, the inferno always seemed to keep pace with him. Finally he reached a dead end, a cliff leading to a raging river. He had no choice, and besides, jumping into raging waters seemed almost normal to him. Off he jumped. He woke up soaking wet on the shore of what seemed to be an estuary. He picked up his bag and hiked up to the tree line, then sat down to take a rest. That was when he saw a person lying by a tree, seemingly unconscious. He went over to wake him up, see if he knew anything. The other person began to wake. He seemed to be of Asian descent, at least that was what he looked like. Who are you? The new guy asked. I don't know who I am. Who are you? He asked. I-I don't know. The other guy replied. He looked around and decided the nearby cave would have to work. C'mon, let's go this way, he urged the newcomer, grabbing his bag as well as the jogged over. Night fell quickly. Hey what's the plan? The other guy asked. Survive. Was all he said in response.


End file.
